Vocaloid academy
by Readergasm
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a student at Vocaloid academy. This is the story of the days there, tests, crushes and trips. I suck at summaries. First fic!
1. Cast

So this is the cast for my vocaloid story:

LEON: English teacher.  
LOLA: Leon's wife  
Miriam: Headmaster  
MEIKO: Gym teacher.  
KAITO: History teacher.  
Sweet Ann: Geografy teacher  
Hatsune Miku: Popular girl  
Kagamine Rin: Class president, Len's step-sister and crush  
Kagamine Len: Shy boy, Rin's step brother.  
Prima: Music teacher.  
Gackupo Kamui: Playboy, Miku's ex  
Megurine Luka: Girlfriend 1  
Megpoid GUMI: girlfriend 2

Lily: girlfriend 3

Neru Akita: Miku's cousin on her mom's side. Rin's cousin on her dad's side

Haku Yowane: Japanese teacher.

Dell Honne: Haku's younger half brother and Isae's twin.

Isae Honne: Haku's younger half sister and Dell twin  
Sonika: Gumi's Older sister  
SF-A2 Miki: Shy girl  
Kiyoteru Hiyama: Science teacher

Kaai Yuki: Hiyama's adoptive daughter  
Big Al: Janitor  
Tonio: Athlet.  
Mizki VY1: Outcast  
Gachapoid Ryuto: Yuki's friend  
Nekomura Iroha: Yuki's friend  
Utatane Piko: Bullied  
Yuuma VY2: Outcast  
Mew: Bully  
SeeU: Transfer student from Korea  
Tone Rion: Bully  
Oliver: boy who wanders around school.  
Yuzuki Yukari: Bully  
Bruno: Spanish teacher.  
Clara: Brunos wife.  
Teto Kasane: Orphan, bullied.


	2. History class with Shion-Sensei

Miku ran into the class room and sat down. 'Lucky, the class hadn't started yet.' She thought.

"Good morning Miku-chan!" She heard and saw Rin walking towards her desk. "Oversleept?" She giggled.

"Yeah, a little. Buy hey, I'm here." Miku smiled. It's hard to manage on one own, her parents left her when she was 14 so she has to work, pay bills and do chores all by herself.

"Hey, guys!" They heard and looked, it was Mew, the leader of the school bullies. She was so mean, she bullied Teto Kasane for so long They looked over at Teto's bench, she was sinking down, trying not to be noticed.

"The first class is history today, you all know what that means!" Mew yelled. The girls sighed lovingly. Kaito Shion was their history teacher, he was so dreamy. Every girl in the school wanted to marry him, even the playboy Gakupo was outclassed despite having three girlfriends at once. Miku chuckled at the girls reaction, they were just crushing on him. But she had something stronger for him, she loved him, so much. She wanted to marry him, have children with him and grow old with him and she though about it everyday. But she had to wait until she graduated, a student and a teacher? That would raise a fuss. Her mind suddenly fleeted back to Gakupo. He was a dog. He used to be her boyfriend until she dumped him when he found out he was dating Luka while he was dating her. He managed to trick Lily and Gumi to date him by claming he would cheat on Luka with them, never mentioning the other mistresses. She tried to tell Luka but she didn't believe her and they stopped being friends. But it was okey, she still had Rin and Len.

"Take your seats everyone!" Kaito Shion said. Everyone returned to their seats, exept for Mew. She walked up to Kaito and gave him a little bag.

"You're such a good teacher and you don't get respected enough, here" She smiled. Miku was fuming. Was she trying to steal her husband?

"Why, thank you Nekomura-san" he said smiling at her. Mew went back to her seat and made victory signs at her friends Tone and Yuzuki. Miku growled.

"Okay let's make sure everyone's here!

"Rin Kagamine-san?"

"here"

"Len Kagamine-san?"

"He's sick"

Kaito continued rollcall.

"We will start with the french revolution today. Does anyone know anything about Marie Antionette?" Kaito asked, silence. He looked at his students before noticing Teto trying to hide. "Kasane-san would you tell us something about it?" Teto flinched.

"Yes, Kasane. Share everything you know!" Mew said and smirked.

"Good thing you're suporting her Nekomura-san" Kaito said. Teto stood up and took a deep breath.

"Marie Antoinette, born an Archduchess of Austria, was Dauphine of france from 1770 to 1774 and Queen of France and Navarre from 1774 to 1792. She was the fifteenth and penultimate child of Holy Roman Emperor Francis I and Empress Maria Theresa.

In April 1770, on the day of her marriage to Louis-Aguste, Dauphin Of France, she became Dauphine of France. Marie Antoinette assumed the title of Queen of France and of Navarre when her husband, Louis XVI of France, ascended the throne upon the death of Louis XV in May 1774. After seven years of marriage, she gave birth to a daughter, Marie Thérèse Charlotte, the first of four children.

Initially charmed by her personality and beauty, the French people generally came to dislike her, accusing "L'Autrichienne" of being profligate, promiscuous, and of harboring sympathies for France's enemies, particularly Austria, her country of origin. The Diamond Necklace Incident further ruined her reputation. Although she was completely innocent in this affair, she became known as _Madame __Déflicit_.

The royal family's flight to Varennes had disastrous effects on French popular opinion, Louis XVI was deposed and the monachy abolished on 21 September 1792; the royal family was subsequently imprisoned at the Temple Prison. Eight months after her husband's execution , Marie Antoinette was herself tried, convicted by the convention from treason to the principles of the revolution, and executed by guillotine on 16 October 1793" She sat down., everybody stared at her. Kaito walked down to her and patted her on the head

"Wow, Kasane-san! Impresive, you must study alot"

"Yes Shion-Sensei, I don't have much to do so I try to learn about stuff I think might come in handy later in school"

"Now, another thing is a rumor about one of Marie Antoinette's children that he was fathered by..."

"Axel Von Fersen The Younger, a swedish count and leutinat general"

"Don't interupt the teacher!" Mew yelled at Teto, she sulked.

"Nekomura-san, don't scold Kasane-san, it's my job" Kaito said hardly to Mew. "Kasane-san, I'm glad that you know so much but please only speak when spoken to, Ok?"

"I promise Shion-Sensei" Teto said bowing her head.

"Good" Kaito walked up to the blackboard. "So let's start with..." The door sild open and a blonde boy entered and sat down under the board.

"Oliver-kun, you're on time" Kaito said continued to write.

"Shion-Sensei! Who is that?" Piko said. He was new so he didn't know so much.

"Oliver sometimes comes here but he only sits there and does nothing. But it's not unallowed as long as he doesn't interup the class" He asweard. "Now let's continue" They were writing down what Kaito was reading. Miku noticed that someone passed a note to Teto. She opened it. She saw that Teto was near tears. She was going to stand up when Kaito saw it to.

"Kasane-san, is something wrong?" Kaito asked.

"No, Shion-Sensei" But Kaito walked to her and snatched the note. His exprecion became angry.

"Kasane-san is not a show of, she is a student who does what she's told. No sending notes like this!" He yelled at the class.

"Yes, Shion-Sensei!" He started to walk back but Teto grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you, Shion-sensei" She said blushing.

"No worries, Teto-chan" he said. Teto became brilliant red.

_*******Timeskip*******_

"Class dismissed!" Kaito said as it was time for recess. The student started walking out.

"Hatsune-san!" Kaito called. Miku became flustered.

"Yes!?"

"Kasane-san seems to be having a hard time, you're so nice to everyone. Please, if you see that she's troubled, help her out" Miku looked at him, he was such a nice teacher caring for his students.

"Yes, Shion-Sensei!"

"Thank you, Miku-chan" he said patting her head.

* * *

AN: Kaito is not hitting on his students, he is comforting them.


	3. Sakine-Sensei's soccer match

Everybody were out on the fotball court in their P.E outfits. Miku was singing happily, Rin walked up her after hearing the song.

"Oh my god, that's the song you sang when you got your first boyfriend! Something happend between you and Shion-Sensei!

"He gave me a mission and He called me Miku-chan!"

"Kya!" Rin shouted exited but calmed down. "What's the mission?

"Befriending Kasane-chan."

"Kasane? That's not gonna be easy"

"Why"

"She never opens up"

"Really?" They both looked at Teto. She was sitting on the grass with her legs pulled up and her forehead on her knees. She looked like she was crying they looked away a little and saw Mew and her bitch friends, laughing. Miku was sure that they said something, she walked towards Teto when...

*****Pfffuiiiiiiiiiiiiii* (whistle)

"Everybody gather around" Meiko the P.E teacher shouted. The students ran and formed a cirlcle. "Today, you'll be playing soccer!" She tossed the ball she had under her arm to Tonio. "Tonio, you're leader for team one. Hatsune, you're the leader of team two! Choose team mates!

The teams:

1

Tonio: leader

Mew

Luka: Goale

Gakupo

Tone

Yusuki

Miki

Yuuma

Mizki

2

Miku: leader

Rin

Teto: Goale

Gumi

Lily

Piko

Seeu

Dell

Isae

As they were getting into positions, Teto ran up to Miku.

"Thank you for picking me so fast, Hatsune-chan" She said shyly "I know you picked Rin first but she's your best friend so I can't expect anything else" Miku took Teto's hands.

"Don't worry about it, and you can call me Miku-chan!" Teto pulled her hands away.

"Gotta go to the goal, or else I'd be a pretty bad goale" She ran as Miku stood there. Teto seemed so rejectfull even though she just offered her to be on friend like basis. Meiko blew the wistle and the match started, in a second it went from clam to war. The students made every effort to kick the ball at the other team. Tonio was the fastest in the class making him superior in most sports. But Dell was the strongest making him a great rival. Rin kicked the ball to Isae.

"Dell!" She shouted and kicked it to Dell but Tonio ran by him and took the ball. Tonio passed to Mew who ran towards the goal Teto stood at. She started to become more nervous as Mew came closer.

"Kasane-ssi!" Seeu yelled as she tried to take the ball but Mew pushed her away.

"Korean wimp!" Mew laughed. Seeu fumed and ran after her, when Mew tried to kick the ball at Teto's face, Seeu managed to catch it with her foot in mid air and kick it to the other side of the field.

"Hull!" She yelled at the surprise of her own strenght. Piko was the only one on team one's side as everyone was on team two's side. Piko kicked the ball in the goal when Luka fliched away. Team two cheered as Meiko blew her whistle.

"Point to team two! And don't think I didn't see what you did, Nekomura, you're out!" Mew scoffed and started to walk towards the changing rooms. "where do you think you're going? We're gonna talk after this! Sit on a bench!"

"Yes, Sakine-Sensei" Mew muttred. The match continued. This time Lily and Gumi were passing that ball to each other like a ping-pong ball and tried to shot goal many times. Miku couldn't help but notice they tried to shoot at Luka and not a the goal. Miku ran to Meiko.

"Meiko-Sensei, I need to take time out, I have to talk to my team"

"Sure Miku-chan" She blew the wistle. She and Sakine-Sensei had a sister like relationship as Meiko used to save Miku whenever her parents beat her when she was young. Meiko offered Miku to live with her when her parents left, but she didn't want to be a burdon. She still called her 'Hatsune' When she spoke to the class to keep her 'hard-ass teacher' image. Miku ran to Lily and Gumi.

"Stop harassing Luka-chan! Do you want to lose the game?" She yelled.

"You don't understand Miku" Gumi said.

"And I can't tell you why I do what I do" Lily said. Miku did know. When Gakupo dated her, he told her not to tell anyone, probably so Luka wouldn't find out. But she played along, she knew they would hate her if she told them the truth.

"Sakine-Sensei! Can we go on?" Miku shouted to her teacher. Meiko blew the whistle. As people were running back she saw that Yuzuki and Tone were running from Mew. 'What were they up to?' she tought and then she saw it, Yuzuki and Tone were trying to shoot at Teto's head, Miku became pissed but releaved when she saw that Isae and Dell were protecting her. But Teto managed to block shots on her own when Dell and Isae were on the other side.

_**********Timeskip*********_

The game ended with 8-2 to Miku's team. They all went to the changing rooms exept for Mew who was being scolded by Meiko. In the room, Miku saw that Yuzuki and Tone were walking up to Teto.

"You were amazing, Kasane-chan" Yuzuki said and patted Teto's shoulder.

"Yeah, you nearly blocked all of our shots! Tone filled in. Miku was shocked. The bullies were nice to Teto.

Outside the changing room, Piko walked out the males and saw Oliver sitting next to the door.

"Are you lost or something?" He asked.

"No, this is it" Oliver replied. "I'm waiting"

"For what?"

"Him" Piko shook his head and walked away, that boy made no sense.

_*********Even longer timeskip********_

Miku walked home with Rin, they had decided to sleep over at her house.

"Mom! I'm home" Rin called. A woman with a miltary uniform peeked out of the living room.

"Ah, Rin and Miku-chan, I've prepared a futon for you in Rin's room" She said.

"Thank you, Mrs Kagamine." Rin and Miku ran upstairs to Rin's room when they heard a moan.

"Wait a minute" Rin said and walked into Len's room, she came out after a while. "It takes some time for Len to relax, he has stomacflu" She said.

"Ew"

_*******Minutes later******_

Miku and Rin sat on her bed in their pj's with a laptop in their knee as they turned on skype. They immideatly recieved a call From Neru Akita, their cousin. Neru's dad was Rin's mom's brother and Her mom was Miku's mom were sisters. Neru's parents were angels so Rin had a hard time understanding how Miku's parents could be so cruel.

"Hi, cousins!" Neru said.

"Hi, Neru-chan! How's it going at Osaka?

"Well it's kinda cool. My parents, Nero and I are going to an amusment park tomorrow, and then we're going to decide where we're going for this years trip, last year we went to paris so I have big expectations"

"That's awesome! By the way, how's Nero-kun? Rin asked.

"Oh he's fine, and your brother?"

"He's not well, he vomits all over the place"

"That's nasty"

"Neru-chan, how's school going?" Miku asked.

"I've done pretty good, Ok, I got my cell taken sometimes for texting in class. But only once!"

"Hey, you're getting less addicted"

"Yeah, well mom's gonna check on me any minute and if I'm still talking to you she'll be pissed, g'night" Neru ended the call.

"Well goodnight" Rin and Miku said to eachother as Rin crawled under the bed sheets and Miku in her futon. She looked up in the ceiling as Rin turned the lights of. Maybe she should stay at Meiko's for one night, she wouldn't mind would she?


End file.
